


The Battle of Life

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [7]
Category: Zoids
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeta Sinatra is keeping her secrets between histories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Life

_Now the players have been chosen_

_The battle is set_

_Now let the Battle of Life for all began on planet Zi…_

_Between light and dark_

_Good and Evil_

_Begin!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death**

"Hey Renee" A young girl quietly whispered, she was around fifteen. She spoke to a camouflage colored cat. The girl looked around her room, looking for her back pack and her shoes.

Her name was Reeta Sinatra; she had wide green eyes and soft brown hair. She had on a tie-dyed tee-shirt and black jean pants and a black jean jacket she also had a silver and gold chin intertwined with black, she had spoken to her feline companion her only real friend.

She hadn't let anyone close to her heart since her family had been murdered by a group of thugs………

* * *

Flashback

_It was a warm summer night so her and her family had decided to take a walk in the park they lived in a small town and this part of town was safe so they didn't see any reason not to take a walk._

_Jake, her older brother and her had been talking about school and what they would do when they grew up. Her mother and father walked side by side holding hands and enjoying the night that was seemingly harmless._

_But that would be quickly proven wrong when all of a sudden they were surrounded by six thugs, they then made them give over their families money._

_Then they had shot her family. Her mom first, her father had charged the one who had killed her mother, but was shot fatally by another. Then her brother had stepped in front of her, and had been shot in the stomach. The third thug had shot her- she however was only gazed deeply by the bullet. However she had fainted so they thought she had died just like her parents._

_When she awoke she was in the hospital room she had counted the tiles for awhile. Then the doctor came in to check her vitals and seeing she was awake, he told her the horrible news. That her father and mother were dead, her brother in coma, and that the attackers had already been put in jail for life._

_Reeta had been sent to the orphanage when she had healed. Though as if by some miracle- she had been allowed to keep her cat, Renee._

* * *

Reeta collapsed on to the chair next to her bed. That had happened two months ago, she absolutely hated when she had flash backs of the night her parents died. Her brother was still in coma though- so there was hope.

Renee sensing Reeta's distress jumped on to her lap and fell into a light doze while Reeta petted her. Reeta smiled at her little companion petting her gently. Reeta picked the cat up and walked to her room and placed the half wake cat on her bed- the cat then fell asleep.

Smirking in triumph as she spotted her shoes and pack, she headed out of the orphanage. Walking down the sidewalk she noticed that it was probably going to rain tomorrow. Reeta didn't really care overly much- after all she was born during a storm.

* * *

_A six year old Reeta whimpered as a boom of thunder- followed by a flash of lightning illuminated her room for a few seconds. She had always feared storms, but she was determined not to let Jake have another reason for teasing her._

_She prided herself that she was less afraid of the dark then Jake- hiding her head under the pillow as thunder hurt her ears Reeta couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips._

_Hoping no one had heard her, she tried to gain some control over herself to stop being scared. The door swinging open alerted her that someone had heard her screech. She could only hope it wasn't –_

" _Reeta? Yah alright lil' sis?"_

_\- It was the voice of her elder brother. Jack had brown blond hair from their mother and grey eyes from their father. His appearance however stirred some form of hope in her that he could make the loud thunder go away. She heard his foot steps come to the side of her bed and a warm hand settled on her shoulder._

" _No… I'm scared." Reeta answered fearfully, Jake sighed. 'He's probably disappointed that I'm scared of the stupid thunder.' Reeta thought as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder, as she sat up to look at him._

" _Re' it's just a storm- it can't hurt yah." Jake stated patiently and some form of relief was hidden in his voice that Reeta couldn't have comprehended then._

" _I know but it's so loud." Reeta replied defensively._

_Ginning at Reeta, Jake smirked and crossed his arms._

" _There's the feisty lil' sis I know, yah know Re', if you keep that attitude when your older your not gonna get a boyfriend very easily," Jake told her teasingly._

" _Good -cuz boy's are icky!" Reeta shouted at him her nose in the air. Jake shook his head in mock disappointment._

" _Ah well you'll think differently when you get older, now do you know why you shouldn't be afraid of storms?" Jake asked raising an eye brow in a questioning manner._

" _Yah cause they can't hurt me." Reeta stated, Jake rolled his eyes._

" _No cause you were born at night during a storm." Jake teased again._

" _So you shouldn't be afraid of something like that 'k'?" Jake said seriously, Reeta nodded. Jake smiled and ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead fondly then getting up walking toward the door way._

" _Now go to sleep. Nothing can hurt yah while I'm around." Jake chided. Seeing that Reeta hadn't laid back down he turned to her._

" _Thank you Jake, I lov' you" Reeta said affectionately with a wide grin. Jake smiled one of his rare smiles he only gave to her._

" _Night Re, I love yah too, but don't let those storms get to yah. Your their child their just saying 'Hi'." Jake said closing the door behind him so that a sliver of light was still visible._

_She smiled and snuggled into her pillow hearing the distant boom of thunder, Reeta realized that she was no longer scared of the storms._

* * *

_The dream that night- That she forgot_

* * *

_Darkness surrounded her, grey clouds swam like mist around her feet._

" _What is this place?" Reeta wondered out loud._

" _This child is the place between all things; I'm Emperor Syth of a place known as Zi. I must ask you to come to my world and help my people. In return for your help, I will have my wife- Tyana awaken your brother. And I will stop your flashbacks so you may remember them as you wish." An elderly man with silvery hair and green eyes said._

_Reeta's own eyes narrowed- there was something very familiar about this man._

" _What must I do?" Reeta asked willing to do anything to save her brother._

" _If all things go as planed Reeta, all you must do is very little indeed. However when you come our world you will lose all your memories of this world. Then the evil that threatens our world will give you them back- in hopes of turning you against us. But you will not be turned evil." The man continued._

" _If you accept this you must know that this is your will alone. Do you agree?" The elderly man known as Syth asked, Reeta smiled._

" _I don't got much of a choice do I? Yes I accept." Reeta said he smiled as the world around Reeta faded._

_Tyana receiving the good news from her husband went to that world and revived Reeta's brother though neither had any plans for him._

* * *

Unknowingly to Reeta as she walked down the street Renee followed her. As she had been taught at an early age, she looked both ways before she started to cross the street. With the ever-silent Renee following after her. Both were unaware that a speeding car had just speed sharply around the corner and was headed for her.

Renee jumped on to Reeta's shoulders, startled at Renee's seemingly sudden appearance she did not notice- nor hear the car that had suddenly appeared. The cars horn blared loudly at Reeta who stood frozen literally stopped- like a dear caught in headlights.

The sudden shriek of a human that knew there end was upon them. The horrid sound of metal cutting into, and hitting flesh rang harshly in the ears of the bystanders and driver. Who skidded to a stop, and with a black- silver flash with gold sparks of light and the girl and cat were gone from that realm.

Like they were never there to begin with….

The driver, meanwhile had quickly opened the car door and numbly walked to the head of his car. He was truly shocked and shaken to see that only a puddle of fresh blood remained. No body was ever found there even as he was sure there would be. But there was none- only the blood of a child lost forever to that realm.

Two questions pledged the mind of the man as he was escorted to the jail. What had he hit? And just where was the victim?

* * *

_Meanwhile in a Hospital ….._

Jake Sinatra also disappeared.

* * *

**The Battle of Life**

By: _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

Poem- mine.

Original Characters- mine.

Set in Pre History of Zoids...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reborn**

It was a dark night. The High Empire of Azalea was hushed, tonight was the night that the High Empress Tyana was to have her child. The royal couple had decided on two names- if their child was a boy Ran, or Reeta- if it was a girl. Emperor Syth wanted everything to be perfect, so he had purchased an Organoid – called simply Renee

Renee had glowing green-yellow eyes. As she was a large, sleek, metallic thing that looked somewhat like a baby t-rex dinosaur. Strangely instead of one color of hide the Organoid was colored like camouflage. With pointed cat-like ears, and a raptor like tail.

Renee roared as thunder boomed across the sky, and a still silence came over the Emperor and his assistant. A baby's cries reached the ears of the men waiting, and the mid-wife came out of the Empresses room. In her arms was a tinny baby girl with a head full of curly brown gold hair.

"Congratulations Emperor Syth- it's a healthy baby girl." The mid-wife said smiling gently; he nodded not taking his eyes off his precious baby daughter. Carefully he picked her up; he carried Reeta to where Renee stood. Renee nudged Reeta gently with her snout purring in happiness.

' _Reeta'_ the Organoid 'said' telepathically, claming the squirming infant who looked at the large Organoid with wide eyes. Emperor Syth chuckled, knowing that the two had bonded.

As the years flew past, Renee and Reeta developed a bond so strong that they could communicate telepathically with ease even over great distances- they kept this ability a secrete.

_Four Years Later_

Four year old Reeta hid in the palace gardens from her mother- who wanted her to ware a dress -wasn't it enough that she wore skirts? Apparently not, a soft giggle from behind her, made Reeta spin around, nearly causing the child to topple onto the grass. When she recovered her balance, and looked up, she saw a curly red haired boy, she blinked, and the red haired boy grinned.

"Hi I'm Hilz! What's your name?" The boy- Hitz, asked in a rude tone, thinking she wasn't very important- after all whom else but the servants children hid in the palace gardens?

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Reeta replied snottily sticking her nose in the air upset with his tone, Hitz looked slightly confused.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a kid." Hitz insisted, unwilling to let the chance of making a new friend slip by so easily- Reeta giggled

"I know _that_ silly! I'm Reeta." Reeta held her breath, hoping the boy wouldn't recognizer her name, people she met at her age usually disappeared when she told them her name. Hitz was interesting and she had never met anyone quite like him before-there was a brief silence between the two as the considered each other for a few moments.

"Want to play tag?" Hitz asked finally braking the silence. Reeta nodded enthusiastically making Hitz wonder what would happen if his new found friend nodded too much- would her head fall off? He hopped not, she was nice.

"You're it!" Reeta shouted gleefully as she ran away from him, laughing he chased after her coming to a large tree. Reeta ran around it a few times as Hitz chased after her.

Suddenly Hitz crashed into a solid form, Hitz gulped and backed away from the large man. He wore armor- behind him stood a man in regal clothes that had a hand on his playmates shoulder. It looked as if the two were going to get lector. Hitz gulped.

"Who are you?" The large man demanded.

"Hitz…Sir" He replied uneasily, the kingly looking man smiled gently.

"Who are your parent's young men?" He asked- no ordered, Hitz flushed looking down.

"I'm an orphan." The boy stated looking embarrassed.

"How did you get into the Gardens?" The big man asked.

"Um, I climbed the tree out side the wall. Then climbed down the wall, it looked pretty- and I wanted to see it up close… It's very beautiful." Hitz added hoping to not get to big of a punishment if he complimented the gardens- the kingly man smiled at him.

"I'm sure my wife will appreciate the compliment." He said, Reeta beamed at him letting Hitz know that that was the right thing to say.

"Do you have a guardian?" The large man asked- his tone softer. Hitz shook his head sending his red curls flying, the kingly man smiled at him.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Reeta asked, Hitz nodded happily and the kingly man led them inside. While the large man walked in the opposite direction to were Hitz had indicated the tree was. As the three walked down a large hallway- filled with fine art, and historic items that looked like they were very valuable and would fit in well in a museum.

"Hey Reeta?" Hitz asked quietly as the two children followed the man. Hitz had a strange feeling he had stepped into something bigger then he knew- it wasn't a very nice feeling.

"Yes Hitz?" Reeta asked glancing at Hitz who looked strangely pale, after a brief silence Hitz asked what had been plaguing him.

"Who was that large man back there?" Hitz voice was quite so that Reeta had to strain her hearing to hear what Hitz had asked, when she had heard she giggled.

"He's General Reviland, he commands our armies and makes sure no one bad can hurt mommy or daddy." Reeta stated in a matter-a-fact tone of voice, she heard her mommy use sometimes.

After that the two new friends walked in silence. Finally after what seemed to be hours to Hitz they made it to a large double door they were opened from the inside. A long table greeted them; it was filled with people mostly rich looking adults.

At the end was the most beautiful lady Hitz had ever seen. She wore a green dress and smiled as she saw Reeta and the man- and raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw Hitz. Who felt strangely out of place with all these people around- who were dressed so nicely- when he was in things they would probably classify as rags.

The King and Reeta made there way to the Queen, Hitz followed. The Queen smiled at him, and the rest of the people ignored the two as they ate- following Reeta's example Hitz tentatively began to eat- when he wasn't reprimanded he began to eat in earnest. The dinner was great, Hitz had never had so much food at his disposal before, and he practically over stuffed himself the dinner ended. The servants took food away and the important rich people gradually went away.

The kingly man picked him up when he was half asleep, and took him to a spare room. Reeta and the Lady followed behind them, Hitz sleep hazed mind registered as the kingly man put him to bed before he fell asleep.

"Syth, I think we should adopt him. He would make a fine gentleman someday, and Reeta seems attached. It would be nice to have another child around." The Lady said as she picked up Reeta who had fallen asleep.

"I agree Tyana, we shell adopt him." Syth agreed.

All too soon in Syth's eyes- Reeta reached the age of seven and Hitz ten. The Empire was slowly falling apart however, it had all began after Empresses Tyana's death. Syth knew someone in the castle was plotting to over throw his command of the Kingdom, he didn't know who however.

_In the Dark Forest_

General Reviland stood on a balcony in a long forgotten place. It had been a fortress at one time, but it had been abandoned. Around a clearing stood mercenaries, thieves, and wild men they called themselves Rebels and they wanted revenge.

They wanted Azalea.

They wanted to murder the royal family

One night, four months later, the kingdom was taken by surprise by a sneak attack. Syth knew the kingdom would be taken under the Rebels control, and the last of the royal family would be killed.

Emperor Syth and his daughter- Reeta ran through the under ground passages to the pod room. While Hitz fought to keep the Rebels away, Emperor Syth ordered his daughter and Renee into the pod- and set the pods in a time capsule that would hold them for five years only.

Allowing their bodies to age at the normal rate, this would be less risk to their heath. In this way Syth hoped that his daughter would be safe from the coming war and when she awoke there would be peace.

_Five years later, Reeta is age 12_

In a cave over grown by vines and decay rumored to be haunted. An hour's walk from the capital, a large five year old capsule from a time many wished to forget held the last of the High Empires royal family, their daughter Reeta. Who many had believed killed at the beginning of the war, the planet Zi was now ruled by the Empresses older cousin Nagi.

The capsule shook, then fell to the ground. A low growl emitted from the capsule and a large Organoid rose from it, a whimper followed it and Reeta climbed out of it as well.

"Where are we? Where's father? Where is Hitz? What happened?" Reeta's questions shot from her mouth in quick succession, Renee purred reasuringly.

' _Mistress, your father set the capsule in time suspension for five years into the future. We need to get us to the nearest column so I can read the history that has happened.'_ Renee said in a soothing telepathic message.

"Right, so we go to a city." Reeta said climbing onto Renee's back as the two headed in the direction of where the capital had once been hidden. After a mile of traveling through the jungle, Renee and Reeta were now walking through what looked like a small settlement.

"Hey! You girl! Stop! Someone stop that street rat!" A fat merchant yelled, chasing after a girl with blue hair and green eyes, which had some food in her arms as she ran past Reeta.

The two decided as one to follow her. The girl led them to a blue Organoid. The Organoid apparently saw them; for it jumped at Renee and pinned her to the ground, try as Renee did- she couldn't get free of the other Organoids grip.

"Please! Let her go, she's all I have left! Please call it off!" Reeta begged the blue haired girl.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?" The blue haired girl demanded coldly.

"My name is Reeta and- and I thought you might be able to help since you know your way around these parts, now please let Renee go!" Reeta cried as Renee let out a cry of pain.

"Specular! Let the other Organoid go! Now!" The blue haired girl ordered; the blue Organoid, called Specular, obeyed and let Renee free. Renee got up and got in front of her mistress incase of a sudden attack.

"My names Reece, and my Organoids name is Specular." Reece said holding out her hand to shake with Reeta.

"Thank you for letting Renee free. My name, as you already know is Reeta, and this is Renee." Reeta shook hands with Reece, and an unbreakable friendship that would last for the rest of the two girl's lives was born.

_Three years later (Reeta-15 Reece-16 Hitz-17 Fiona-16)_

Reece and Reeta ran through the streets, as they tried desperately to lose the guards that were chasing them Reece glanced at Reeta.

' _When I met her I never imagined that I'd have to run from Guards.'_ Reece thought as she saw that up ahead was a forked road- she grinned.

"Met me at the hiding place, we split here." With that Reece raced to the left while Reeta to the right. The guards raced after Reece, which had always been their plan because at the left end, was Specular.

Renee was ready and willing to fight the guards that had become a somewhat common occurrence after news had gotten out that Reeta was alive. Nether girl knew why the guards were after Reeta, but Reece believed it was because Reeta was the last of her family- and if Nagi removed her from the picture he wouldn't have to worry about Reeta overthrowing him in later life.

Neither knew that the guards, as stupid as they seemed, had figured out their strategy for losing them. As Reeta raced down the dark back alleys she was more concerned about looking backwards to make sure they weren't following her, then looking forwards- so it was no great surprise when she crashed into a guard.

Shaking off her disorientation, she managed to scream before they gagged her and tied her hands. Leading her through the back alleys to the place, Reece got a feeling in her gut that something was horribly wrong, but everything seemed to going according to plan- the guards were following her like always.

She smirked shaking off her uneasy feeling as she rounded the corner at full speed, what she saw shocked her. Renee and Specular, tied down by chains and cloths and chains rapped around there muzzles and behind them stood guards. Her eyes widened when she heard Reeta's unmistakable scream, and she flew into a rage.

Landing more then a few hard blows, before they managed to gag and tie her up. Even then she struggled fruitlessly, yelling loud curses, and promising death when she got free of her gag- she made more then a few guards wary.

Only when they met up with the guards who had taken Reeta, did Reece calm, and the guards liked her silence less then when she had been yelling and cursing. Making there way to the main chamber hall they were greeted by the sight of a proud and stately man- standing beside him was his only daughter Fiona.

Reece watched them warily; Fiona got up and walked over to Reeta -who had been crying. Reece snarled when she saw the bruises on Reeta's skin- making the guards back away from the two girls.

"Release them." Nagi ordered the guards, who hurried to do there lords bidding. It would have been humorous if the situation was different.

"Which of you claim to be my niece?" Nagi asked, Reeta stepped forward and Nagi smiled at her then turned to Reece.

"Who are you then?" Nagi asked.

"Reece." Reece stated curtly without emotion; her mind already racing for a escape plan as she had moved closer to their Organoids. Reeta glanced at the two Organoids saddened.

"Guards, release the Organoids." Fiona ordered from her father's side.

Specular growled menacingly at the men who had caught them. Then Specular saw another Organoid and ran at it, hissing at the white Organoid. Specular jumped at it and pinned it to the ground, growling the other Organoid tried to get free but Specular was heavier. Reeta looked at Reece who had her arms crossed defiantly glaring at the two 'royals'.

"Reece, it's not the Organiods fault, let it go." Reece glanced at her, then sighed and snapped her fingers. Specular growled a final time then went to stand beside Reece.

"Thank you for letting Zeke go" Fiona said quitely, Reeta nodded but Reece just glared at her.

"Why did you kidnap us." Reece hissed angrily.

"We have reason to believe there is danger lurking somewhere in the kingdom. We needed to keep you out of danger." Renee growled while swinging her tail rapidly back and forth.

"The only danger I see is you." Reeta stated, Reece nodded slightly in agreement.

"Reeta do you remember a young man with red hair? Or General Reviland?" Nagi asked, Reece glanced at Reeta who nodded. A person they hadn't noticed or seen when they had came in, moved out of the shadows reviling him self. He had unmistakable red hair he smiled at Reeta.

"I'm glad you remember me." Said the younger man- Reeta's face broke into a wide grin and she ran to him. He smiled and picked her up and swung her around causing her to shriek with laughter, he smirked and put her down.

"Hitz, I thought you were dead! What happened to Azalea?" Reeta asked, Hitz glanced down in sadness.

"After Syth was found dead, I thought you had died in the massacre as well. Reviland gained control of Azalea, and I ran into Nagi and Fiona. We fought to take back Azalea, and eventually we won. However Reviland was never found, we think that he is still around. When I heard you could be alive, I asked Nagi to help me look for you, and he did." Hitz said softly, smiling slightly- then he turned to Reece.

"Thank you for helping her Reece. That was a nice trick at getting away from the guards, I'll have to remember it." Hitz told her, Reece nodded slightly accepting him as a friend- or now.

"Will you help us fight against Reviland?" Fiona asked hopefully, Reeta and Reece glanced at each other then nodded. Nagi grinned.

"We have no time to spare then, you four will help us fight against Reviland, but we must first train you to use Zoid Eve. Hitz and Reece will be given our finest Zoids -they are modeled after the same controls as Zoid Eve. Which we are building for the fight against Reviland, we think he has somehow built himself a powerful, never seen before Zoid, Reeta and Fiona will learn how to navigate and strategies." Nagi continued telling him of the plans they had made, and the four teens listened warily.

_Two Years Later_

For the past two years the four had been battling with the Rebels- and they had taken them out without much of a problem for them and Zoid Eve.

"So what are we gonna call ourselves?" Hitz asked, Reece shook her head at his idea- she didn't care either way, and Reeta shrugged a small smile tugging at her lips, Fiona only smiled softly at the man.

"How about the Shiro Yon" Fiona suggested, Reece rolled her eyes.

"If we are going to be called the white four, I'm packing my bags and you can fight against Reviland without me." Hitz stated, Reeta giggled.

"Not the name thing again" Reece groaned humorously.

"How's the Miyabita Shi sound?" Reeta countered, raised an eye brow.

"Graceful Death? Hmm it's okay with me" Hitz stated softly.

"Sounds good and makes sense- cuz we're killing the enemy -and probably gonna die ourselves in the process." Reece stated dryly.

"It sounds a bit strange though, doesn't it? We're supposed to be the good guys…" Fiona said, Hitz snorted.

"Really, sometimes you can be so blond Fee-Chan. We've got a former thief, an ex-empress, and a street kid, not exactly the type most would think as heroes. Miyabita Shi it is!" Reece said, agreeing with Reeta and Hitz.

An alarm suddenly went off startling the four.

"Shit! Their here!" Hitz yelled running for the launching pad- and toward Zoid Eve. Reece glanced at the Zoids Nagi had trained them in. 'I have a feeling we'll see each other again.' Reece thought to the two Genosaurs- hers was blue, and Hitz's was red.

"Lets go, go, go!" Reeta yelled starting Zoid Eve. Reece and Hitz controlled the Zoids movements, and their Organoids bonded with Zoid Eve to make it more accepting of who was piloting her. They quickly took Zoid Eve to the borders of the kingdom, where the Rebels were attacking.

"Get ready to fire…. _NOW_!" Hitz yelled, and Reece quickly released her attack destroying the Rebel Zoids leaving only non-Zoid threats. Which there backup could handle, Fiona smiled.

"We did it!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Something tells me that this battle isn't over yet…"

"Your right Zoid Eve is pickling something up out there!" Reece said.

"What is it?" Hitz asked.

"Deathsaur." Reece murmured with awe, and some fear. Suddenly they were hit -shaking the hull and causing them to struggle to stay upright. During the commotion that followed Reeta went to her Organoid Renee.

' _Come Renee, let's bond with Zoid Eve, and win this war.'_ Reeta said telepathically to her Organoid. The two made there way to the main system and entered, wires from Renee warped around Reeta- and fused with Zoid Eve.

Reeta felt strange, everything was suddenly so clear and simple. The world made perfect sense- but Reviland was the only thing wrong with the world. She overrode her friend's commands -he was now in full control of Zoid Eve. If Zoid Eve was hit by a fatal blow it would either kill her-or send her into a comma.

Outside the main system room her friends had pieced together what had happened, and were trying to get through the titanium door. While Reece and Fiona tried to talk her into leaving, Reeta smirked.

Reviland was inside the Deathsaur, along with an Organoid that had been turned evil. The two Zoids fought- matching blow for blow.

Reeta's eyes glowed silver-gold as she sent a massive blue energy blast at Deathsaur. A black burst of energy countered it, and hit Zoid Eve disabling the main weapon and damaging Zoid Eve.

Deathsaur, severely damaged, hurried away Reeta slowly succumb to darkness. Trapped within the main system with Renee, waiting for a day when they would be needed once again when they were healed.

_One Week Later_

"So your saying Reviland has disappeared, and you all think that he'll reappear when Deathsaur reawakens and that's apparently when Zoid Eve and Reeta do." Hitz stated dryly-looking blankly at Nagi. Reece glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"When does Zoid Eve awaken?" Te former thief asked, the reply was met by silence. As Reece and Hitz left the room with Specular and the newly found Ambient, they went into a meeting room. Hitz slumped against the wall and Reece sat down putting her head in her hands. Hitz sighed.

"We'd be leaving so much behind, and things will be so different we might even change from how we are now." The red head said sadly, Reece closed her eyes.

"I know, but I don't think I can live with myself if I lived out my life knowing that danger is coming in the future-and my best friend is going to fight against it alone, and I had the opportunity to help her and I didn't." Reece said, Hitz grunted.

"I don't know why were even discussing this. Our hearts are made up, but I suppose our minds need to be as well, eh." Hitz stated.

"Perhaps this is our way of saying, good bye and hope to see you in the future?" Reece thought out loud, Hitz nodded.

"So your doing it?" Fiona asked, the two nodded and Fiona sighed.

"I've decided to as well." She stated needlessly, Nagi entered the room and smiled at the three.

"I'll send you all too different locations on Zi so you will be able to react and contact the others if Deathsaur awakens. We'll also send your Organiods with you – they will have all of your memories, your history, as well as the locations of the other Organiods and…..good luck." He said smiling faintly.

Fiona hugged him which he returned it.

"My beautiful, brave little girl." Nagi murmured, kissing her forehead. Hitz glanced away; he had never had any parents so he wasn't leaving anyone behind. Reece sighed and left the room, she had to leave earlier then them for her location was farther away.

"Reece, be careful alright." Reece glanced at him nodded-and smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid." Reece said dryly glancing at the blond Princess, she sighed.

"Careful Princess." Reece warned as she left with Specular trailing behind her. Hitz smiled Reece had never been one for big good byes. A pilot entered and nodded at Hitz signaling him silently that it was time for him to leave as well. He left Nagi and Fiona, Ambient of course followed him.

"Well looks like this is good bye- the end and yet another beginning." Fiona stated as she left her fathers side.

* * *

Note; This is all modern, if you go beyond this you will learn the earlyer history, and the unposted sequal. Beware, none of this is edited beyond this.

The Battle of Life

By: Abby Ebon

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids- original charactors…mine….

Now the players have been chosen….

The battle is set….

Now let the Battle of Life for all began on planet Zi…

Between light and dark….

Good and Evil…. Begin!

Chapter 1: Death

"Hey Renee" quitely whispered a young girl around fifteen to a camouflage colored cat the girl looked around her room looking for her back pack and her shoes her name was Reeta Sinatra, she had wide green eyes (think Reece's eyes only a darker green) and soft brown hair she had on a tie-dyed tee-shirt and black jean pants an a black jean jacket she also had a silver and gold chin intertwined with black, she had spoken to her feline companion her only real friend she hadn't let anyone close to her heart since her family had been murdered by a group of thugs………

Flashback

It was a warm summer night so her and her family had decided to take a walk in the park they lived in a small town and this part of town was safe so they didn't see any reason not to take a walk.

Jake, her older brother and her had been talking about school and what they would do when they grew up her mother and father walked side by side holding hands and enjoying the night that was seemingly harmless.

But that would be quickly proven wrong when all of a sudden they were surrounded by six thugs they made them give them there families money.

Then had shot her family her mom first her father had charged the one who had killed her mother but was shot fatally by another, then her brother had stepped in front of her and had been shot in the stomach, then the third thug had shot her she however was only gazed deeply by the bullet but she had fainted so they thought she had died just like her parents.

But when she awoke she was in the hospital room she counted the tiles for awhile, the doctor came in and told her that her father and mother were dead and that her brother was in coma and that the attackers had been put in jail to for life.

Reeta had been sent to the orphanage when she had healed and she had been aloud to keep her cat, Renee.

Reeta clasped on the chair next to her bed that had happened two months ago, she absolutely hated when she had flash backs of the night her parents died and brother was still awake, Renee sensing Reeta's distress jumped on her lap and fell asleep wail being petted Reeta smiled at her loyal companion petting her gently Reeta gently picked the cat up and walked to her room and placed the half wake cat on her bed the cat then fell asleep.

Smirking in triumph as she spotted her shoes and pack she headed out of the orphanage walking down the sidewalk she noticed that it was probably going to rain tomorrow Reeta didn't really care much after all she was born during a storm.

A six year old Reeta whimpered as a boom of thunder followed by a flash of lightning illuminated her room for a few seconds she had always feared storms but she was determined not to let Jake have another reason for teasing her she prided herself that she was less afraid of the dark then Jake hiding her head under the pillow as thunder hurt her ears Reeta couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips

Hoping no one had heard her she tried to gain some control over herself to stop being scared the door swinging open alerted her that someone had heard her screech she could only hope it wasn't "Reeta? Yah alright lil' sis?" it was the voice of her elder brother he had brown blond hair and grey eyes his appearance stirred some form of hope in her that he could make the loud thunder go away she heard his foot steps come to the side of her bed and a warm hand settled on her shoulder

"No I'm scared" answered Reeta fearfully, Jake sighed 'he's probably disappointed that I'm scared of the stupid thunder' thought Reeta as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder as she sat up to look at him "Re it's just a storm it can't hurt yah" stated Jake patiently and some form of relief was hidden in his voice that Reeta couldn't comprehend then "I know but it's so loud" replied Reeta defensively

Ginning at Reeta, Jake smirked and crossed his arms "There's the feisty lil' sis I know, yah know Re, if you keep that attitude when your older your not gonna get a boy friend very easily" stated Jake teasingly

"Good cuz boy's are icky" replied Reeta nose in the air Jake shock his head in mock disappointment "Ah well you'll think differently when you get older, now do you know why you shouldn't be afraid of storms?" asked Jake raising an eye brow in a questioning manner

"Yah cause they can't hurt me" stated Reeta, Jake rolled his eyes "No cause you were born at night during a storm" stated Jake "So you shouldn't be afraid of something like that k?" said Jake seriously, Reeta nodded Jake smiled and ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead and then getting up walking to the door way

"Now go to sleep nothing can hurt yah wail I'm still around" stated Jake closing the door behind him "Thank you Jake, I lov' you" said Reeta affectionately Jake smiled one of his rare smiles he only gave to her "night Re, I love yah too, but don't let those storms get to yah your there child there just saying hi" said Jake closing the door behind him so that a sliver of light was still visible she smiled and snuggled into her pillow hearing the distant boom of thunder Reeta realized that she was no longer scared of the storms

"Hey freak stop staring at me" said a older girl at the bus stop she sighed and looked away from her to were the bus was going to come from and she privately hopped that would be soon and it was for not five minutes later the bus appeared she watched as the two kids in front of her got on then she got on she briefly scanned the crowed of restless and talking children seeing one of her friends sitting alone and smiling slightly at her she nodded her thanks and made her way through the crowed isle and sat down

"Terri how yah doing?" asked Reeta, Terri Hailstone had black curly hair that was cut short half way to the base of her neck and soft brown eyes Terri had been her friend sense before the accident Terri was one of the few who didn't show her pity which she was glad for she hardly saw Terri at High school though

"I've been alright, and you?" replied Terri, Reeta put on her usual façade and smiled

"Great although I wish Ms D would give less homework" stated Reeta Terri snorted "Tell me about it the old goat tried to give me detention for not sitting down eminently after the bell rung" Terri rolled her eyes "I was lucky that guy, Carlos, you know her teacher assistant agreed that with me and there for I didn't get into trouble"

"That's good" replied Reeta "Yah" stated Terri sensing that Reeta didn't really want to talk she stayed silent allowing the silence to become companionable the high school approached and the bus came to a stop and the doors opened the High School students got off and Reeta went to the commons to eat breakfast and wait about half an hour for second period sense Reeta didn't have a first period

getting in line she sighed she knew it would be fifteen minutes until she got to the beginning of the line she smirked as she got out her paperback Dracula book after about five or so chapters she realized she was now fifth in line for breakfast she got her lunch card out and put her book away glancing at the menu she inwardly sighed toast and sausage it was sense that was probably the only healthy thing there it was true in high school the food was much better but it wasn't any healthier getting said items form the lunch line and a chocolate milk

Reeta headed into the commons and sat at the end of the table in a corner so she could see the people enter and exist and they wouldn't really care after eating her lunch Reeta threw it away and headed to her seconded period History they were studying the Greeks and Roman gods and history of course under normal circumstances this subject would be interesting but the teacher was worse then the history professor in Harry Potter but it didn't really matter because she knew all about Greek and Roman history

Sitting in the back of the room she got out her Dracula book and started reading glancing at the clock she smiled history was almost over apparently the history teacher thought she was stupid "Ms Reeta who is the god Zeus in Roman mythology?" asked Ms G

"Jupiter" replied Reeta in a dull tone

"That is correct Ms Reeta" stated the teacher sending Reeta a nasty look that made Reeta want to hurt her instead she rolled her eyes and put her Dracula book away just as the bell rung mentally sighing she prepared herself for Pre-Algebra she enjoyed the challenge but rarely got good grades in it sighing she headed across campus

Getting to her seat before the bell rung she smiled and got out her Pre-Algebra book and binder getting out her home work she turned it in and watched as the teacher who was strangely like Invader Zim's Mrs. Doom sense she had the same creepy outlook and could tell what you were doing even with her back to Mrs. H the teacher announced that they had new seats and instructed them to go to them she was now in the back of the room and to the left doing practice problems to prepare for the every Friday test

"Do these practice test problems or you will be doomed to fail in everything your doomed lives" warned Mrs. H as the bell rung and the class left the room

next was science in which Ms G gave every one was given a lot of homework and warned that they were getting a pop quiz next Monday which Reeta wrote down the rest of the time was given to them to dissect a frog and write down there observations which they had been working on sense last week luckily time passed quickly and the bell announced that it was time to go to English

Ms D was strict and orderly but had a good heart and loved being a teacher they were instructed to do there packets for homework and study for the test on Monday and then given the rest of the time to read time passed relatively normally and the bell rung and announced that it was time for second lunch

The normal shoving and pushing accompanied by the normal talking bombarded Reeta's sensitive ears as she resolved to cut in line which was normal for kids she got a ham sandwich and milk and went to seat outside and eat Terri had first lunch so Reeta knew she wouldn't see her at lunch after eating lunch Reeta went to the library she was the student library assistant which she thought was boring students were rarely in the library and when they were it was to look for information for some sort of project assigned to them

So that period of the day was usually boring and went by slower then usual Reeta sighed as the bell rung she realized it was the last period of the day and it was Art she was doing okay in art but she wasn't perfect but there was no such thing as perfect in human nature so she viewed art as thing that could get her mind off of things and for that she was glad the bell rung again signaling the end of the day walking to her buss stop she met up with Terri and Dania they discussed classes, teachers, and crushes that was the only normal girl thing Reeta did but what girl could stand not joining in gossip?

The Bus came and they got on and chose seats next to the other so they could continue talking and joking all too soon Reeta's stop came along "See yah tomorrow, remember ta walk this time see yah Reeta" yelled Dania not heeding or caring who heard her "See yah galz" replied Reeta waving after she got off the bus and with the other two kids from the orphanage headed to the only place they had as a home

After doing her home work Reeta fed Renee and watched cartoons looking at the clock she saw that it was nearly eight sighing she shrugged and decided to go to sleep Renee meowed and jumped onto Reeta's bed and curled up next to her

Darkness surrounded her grey clouds swam like mist around her feet "What is this place?" wondered Reeta out loud

"This child is the place between all things, I'm Emperor Syth of a place known as Zi I must ask you to come to my world and help my people in return for your help I will have my wife Tyana awaken your brother and stop your flashbacks so you can remember them as you wish" said a elderly man with silvery hair and green eyes Reeta's eyes narrowed there was something very familiar about this man

"What must I do?" asked Reeta "If all things go as planed Reeta all you must do is save our world with the help of three others, when you are transported through the portal to are world you will lose all your memories of this world then the evil that threatens our world will give you them back in hopes of turning you against us but you will not be turned evil" said a woman

"If you accept this mission you will gain another mission at the end of the next do you accept you mission?" asked the elderly man known as Syth Reeta smiled

"I don't got much of a choice do I? Yes I accept the mission" said Reeta Tyana smiled and the world around Reeta faded

The next morning Reeta woke up and mused over her dream for awhile then sighed and showered and got dressed in a green sleeveless tee shirt and black flare jeans she then decided to walk to school like Terri and Diana had asked her to do instead of going on the bus stop.

Unknowingly to her Renee followed her Reeta looked both ways before she started to cross the street with the silent Renee following her unaware that a speeding car had just speed sharply around the corner and was headed strait for her.

Renee jumped on to her mistresses shoulders Reeta startled at Renee's seemingly sudden appearance did not notice nor hear the car that had suddenly appeared the cars horn blared loudly Reeta stopped like a dear caught in headlights.

The sudden shriek of a human that knew there end was upon them and the horrid sound of metal cutting into and hitting flesh greeted the hears of the bystanders and driver who skidded to a stop, and a black, silver, gold flash of light and the girl and cat were gone to that realm like they were never there to begin with.

The driver meanwhile had quickly opened the car door and numbly walked to the head of his car and was truly shocked and shaken to see that only a puddle of fresh blood remained and no body was found there as he was sure there would be but there was non only the blood of a child lost forever to that realm.

Two questions pledged the mind of the man

1) What did he hit?

2) Where was the body of the thing he had hit gone?

Meanwhile a Hospital Jake Sinatra diapered into the realm of between.

Chapter 2: Reborn

It was a dark and shadowy night the high Empire of Azalea was hushed tonight was the night that the high Empress Tyana was to have her child who they had decided to name it Reeta if it was a girl or Ran if a boy and Emperor Syth wanted everything to be perfect and so he had purchased a Organoid that Tyana and he had named Renee

Renee had glowing green/yellow eyes that were hauntingly familiar a large, sleek, metallic thing that looked somewhat like a baby t-rex dinosaur thingy but had fur that was colored like camouflage and had cat like ears and yellow green eyes and a raptor like tail.

Renee roared in as thunder boomed across the sky and a still quite came over the Emperor and his assistant's a baby's cries reached the ears of the men waiting and the mid wife came out of the Empress's room with a little baby girl with kinky/curly brown gold hair

"Congratulations Emperor Syth it's a healthy baby girl" said the mid wife smiling gently Emperor Syth nodded and turned soft eyes to the little Empress Reeta picking her up he carried Reeta to Renee's side Renee nudged Reeta gently with her snout purring in happiness throw it had a new body it didn't mind it was happy that she had found her mistress

'Reeta' said the Organoid telepathically claming the squirming infant who looked at the large Organoid with wide eyes Emperor Syth chuckled warmly knowing that the two had bonded as the years past Renee and Reeta developed a bond so strong that they could communicate telepathically soon Reeta reached the age of seven the empire was falling apart after Empresses Tyana's death

One night the kingdom was under attack and soon the kingdom would be taken under the Rebels control and the last of the royal family would be killed Emperor Syth and his daughter ran through the under ground passages to the pod room Emperor Syth ordered his daughter and Renee into the pod and set the pods in a time capsule that would hold them for five years only allowing there body's to age and in this way Syth hoped that his daughter would be safe from the coming war and when she awoke Renee would be able to protect her.

Five years later (Reeta age: 12)

In a cave over grown by vines and decay rumored to be haunted an hours walk from the capital a large five year old capsule from a time many wished to forget held the last of the high royal family their daughter Reeta who many had believed killed at the beginning of the war the planet Zi was now ruled by the Empresses older cousin

The capsule shook then fell to the ground a low growl emitted from the capsule and a large Organoid rose from it a whimper followed it and Reeta climbed out of it as well

"Where are we? Where's father? What happened?" Reeta's questions shot from her mouth in quick succession Renee purred 'Mistress your father set the capsule in time suspension for five years into the future my guess is to get us to the nearest column so I can read the history that has happened' said Renee soothingly in a telepathic message

"Right so we go to a city" said Reeta claiming onto Renee's back as the two headed in the direction of where the capital had once been hidden

1 Hour Later (but they don't know that):

Renee and Reeta where walking throw what looked like a Greek settlement you saw in pictures

"Hey! You girl! Stop! Someone stop that street rat!" yelled a fat merchant casing after a girl with blue heir and green eyes that had some food in her arms she ran past Reeta.

The two decided to follow her the girl lead them to a blue Organoid, the Organoid apparently saw them for it jumped at Renee and penned her to the ground try as Renee did she couldn't get free of the other Organoids grip

"Please let her go she's all I have left, please call it off!" begged Reeta

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?" asked the blue haired girl coldly

"my name is Reeta and- and thought you might be able to help since you know your way around these parts, now please let Renee go!" cried Reeta as Renee let out a cry of pain

"Specular! Let the other Organoid go! Now!" said the blue haired girl, the blue Organoid, who will now be called Specular, obeyed and let Renee free Renee got up and got in front of her mistress incase of a sudden attack.

"My names Reece, and my Organoids name is Specular" said Reece holding out her hand to shake with Reeta

"Thank you for letting Renee free, my name as you already know is Reeta, and this is Renee" Reeta shook hands with Reece and a unbreakable friendship that would last for the rest of the two girls lives was born.

During the years to follow Reece and Reeta met Fiona and Zeke, but Reece didn't like Fiona vary much and it was the same for Fiona the only reason either of them tolerated each other was because of Reeta.

Two years after meeting Fiona the Deathsaur piloted by a mad man named Reviland and his evil green Organoid Zane come and nearly destroy the planet, but Reeta, Reece, Fiona, and Hilz (who was good at that time) with there Organoids temporally put the Deathsaur to sleep with the help of their Zoid, Zoid Eve.

(Yes you read that right their Zoid is Zoid Eve

You'll find out why later)

But Reviland and Zane get away and put them selves in pods to a wait the day the Deathsaur is awakened so with no choice Reeta, Reece, Fiona, and Hilz and there Organoids Renee, Ambient, Specular, and Zeke are put into pods in different locations to warn the future people of planet Zi of Reviland and Zane's evil plot to destroy Zi.

Chapter 3: Awaken!

It had been two years since the battle with Hilz, Prozen, and Zoid Eve, Raven and Reece had joined the Guardian Force but didn't have too many missions with any one save Irvine on occasions it was on one of these rare missions that the three discovered two metallic gray Zoid pods.

Unable to open them themselves they had brought them to the base

Van, Zeke, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas, Reece, Specular, Raven, and Shadow were in a dimly lit room in the center of the room was two glowing gray Zoid pods that had DNA hand and eye codes and no matter what Doctor Dee and Fiona had tried refused to open.

Van was glaring at the two Zoid pods Doctor Dee had tried to see what was inside of them and was not successful. They had been found in a cave in the mountains with traps and anything you could possibly think of to guard them they had been in a hidden room under a trap door.

It had been Raven and Reece with their Organoids and Irvine who had found the two pods then had token them back to the base when Raven and Reece couldn't get them to open no matter what the two 'ex-evil but no less in bad in attitude' pilots did.

Irvine leaned against the wall looking at the two Zoid pods one was much larger then the other the smaller one looked like it could hold a human. He had yet to try and get the pods to open and the Guardian Force where running out of ideas.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but these two pods are beyond anything I have encountered so far has anyone not tried to open them yet?" questioned Doctor Dee running a hand throw his hair and glancing at them all.

"Irvine hasn't tried yet" said Reece, Irvine rolled his eye he had been hopping no one noticed he hadn't tried to open the pods yet, shrugging slightly he walked up to the pod and put his hand on the larger pods panel and as the machine finished scanning his eye instead of the 'error' sign flashing red on Doctor Dee's computer a 'accepted' sign flared green.

The larger pod flashed wight and when the effects of it wore off everyone was startled to see first two large yellow cat-like eyes then a sleek, metallic Organoid that looked somewhat like a baby t-rex dinosaur but had fur that was colored somewhat like camouflage and had cat like ears and yellow green eyes and a raptor like tail.

Renee stood and looked around her self her new surroundings they were occupied by three Organoids, and eight humans she recognized Specular, Reece, Fiona, and Zeke eminently one thing however that startled her was that Reeta was not there.

Irvine was startled when the large multicolored Organoid emerged from the Zoid pod and growled low in its throat and let out a howl that was beautiful yet sad the call of an Organoid looking for its partner.

"Irvine, hurry and open the other pod I think that's what it's looking for!" yelled Reece

Irvine went to the other pod and opened it the same way he had opened the other pod and in a flash of gold a girl emerged from the pod she had brown hair and eyes similar to Reece's except they were a darker shade of green she had clothes similar to Irvine's except they were clearly made for a girl.

Renee stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and now stood in front of Reeta protectively and growled at Irvine who had not budged since opening Reeta's pod

"Who are you?" questioned Doctor Dee.

Chapter 4: New Friends and Bad guys an there evil Organoids

Reeta blinked at the question all she vaguely remembered was other then her and her Organoids name that she had fought with three others and four Organoids including Renee, in a thing they had called Zoid Eve and that one of the warriors she had fought along side had blue hair and light green eyes and she had a blue Organoid as a partner.

Reece's eyes widened she knew that girl some how then she remembered who Reeta was and who the Organoid was as well.

"Reeta?!" she said shocked looking at the slightly shorter girl; the others looked at Reece in confusion.

"How did you know my name?" asked Reeta hesitantly she remembered those eyes they were very similar to the girl's she had fought along side with -- no they couldn't be the same no one had those kind of eyes, with the exception of her self who had a darker green, but they were too similar to the ones of the blue haired girl before her to say that they were different people.

"Reeta how much do you remember of the past?" questioned Reece, Reeta shrugged and answered

"I remember that me and three others piloted Zoid Eve with our Organoids and that my name is Reeta and the Organoid's name is Renee."

The others were seemingly forgotten by the two ancient Zoidions for wail they had been talking Renee and Specular who had not forgotten each other and considered each other allies had nodded at each other and now stood in-between the others and their Mistresses Reece and Reeta, and the human who refused to move, none but the others (AN: Van and them)) had noticed the Organoids behavior.

((AN: um the 'human who refused to move' is Irvine))

"Reeta you may not remember me but I was one of the warriors who with my Organoid, Specular, helped you and the other two destroy our enemy with Zoid Eve" said Reece sincerely, Reeta nodded and although she had forgotten much ((AN: no kidding ;;;)) she felt she could trust Reece

((AN: don't ask)).

Irvine was watching this with amusement and some confusion

'Lets see 'Reeta' lost her memory, Reece knows her from when Zoidions were alive, 'Renee' is her Organoid, um specking of Organoids were are Renee and Specular? Oh joy they are blocking us from the others, oh will the wonders never stop?' he thought somewhat sarcastically

"Reece, by any chance, when you and the girl are done talking, could you call of the girl's and your Organoids?" questioned Raven sarcastically wail glaring at her back

"Yah Raven is right for once, call them off" said Van, Raven turned his steely gaze on Van.

Now as we all know any normal human would chose this time to run like hell's best demons are after your soul, and no normal person would insult Raven in his face (or anywhere near him) as we also all know, Van is not a normal human for lack of a better word he fears nothing and no one now some mistake this as bravery indeed it is but as we shell all see Van needs to fear Raven for he defected an Organoid the same (or so I believe) Organoid that killed his parents now dear readers do you see why Van needs to fear something or should I say someone?

See Raven's hand twitch toward his gun

See Raven growl low in his throat

See Van's eyes widen

See Van run

See Raven run after him

See Zeke run after Raven

See Shadow run after Zeke

See Shadow and Zeke fight

See Van run faster

See Van trip

See Van get beat up by Raven

See Zeke lose fight with Shadow

See Van and Zeke taken to the Medical room

See Shadow and Raven go back to standing/leaning against the wall or near it

See everyone except for Reece, Specular, Reeta, Renee and Irvine, who just sweat drop, take a step away from Shadow and Raven

Now dear readers I apologues for hurting Van really I do it's just I can't stand him at the moment and as I said before I'm doing this for my own enjoyment I'm not normally a violent person and I hope some of you enjoyed it, hehehe, and now for Moonbay and Thomas bash time!

Hehehe I'm having WAY too much fun doing this

Later after everyone had met Renee and Reeta, Reece had personally introduced Reeta to Raven and he like any human with since was nice to her wail Reece was watching, the three Organoids had agreed to be allies wail there masters were

However Thomas being the idiot he is thought the three were plotting ageist the Guardian Force and went to tell Van but was intercepted by Moonbay who asked him were he was going and he fool that he is told her now Moonbay decided to spy on the three but she wasn't doing it alone oh no she planed to bring Thomas who agreed this will prove to be a bad idea on there part

Unaware that they were being spied upon the three told Reeta of what went on when Reece awoke from her Zoid pod and joined Hilz and then Raven told Reeta and Reece about when he had met Prozen and what happened before Reece and Hilz ever came along

And now Thomas was convinced that the three were plotting against Van and Moonbay agreed Irvine chose that moment to come into the room upon seeing Moonbay and Thomas spying on the unsuspecting Reeta, Reece, and Raven he smiled evilly and walked into the room told the three about the two spies and that he would help getting rid of them an alliance and friendship was born for the good of man kind or for bad you decide.

Reeta rolled her eyes, Reece raised an eyebrow, Raven smirked evilly, the four decided to ask there Organoids to chase the two 'spies' around until they were vary tired then knock them out drag them to a cave filled with fake skeletons and such when the three Organoids agreed and the two victims had no idea what was being said

See Renee, Shadow, and Specular get up

See Moonbay and Thomas not suspect a thing

See the three Organoids scare the two humans

See said humans run like demons are after there souls

See Organoids chase humans

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine get up and walk out of base with 4 card broad boxes

See label on boxes

'Fake Skeletons'

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine decorate a spooky cave with Skeletons

See Reeta show Reece, Raven, and Irvine a camera

See all fours evil grins

See Moonbay and Thomas get knocked out by Renee, Shadow, and Specular

See Renee, Shadow, and Specular pick up two humans

See two humans dragged by three Organoids into the Spooky cave

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine hide in shadows

See Renee, Shadow, and Specular hide in shadows

See Moonbay and Thomas start to wake up

See Moonbay wake up screaming

Hear a camera take a picture

See Thomas wake up screaming because Moonbay is screaming

Hear another click of a camera

See both Thomas and Moonbay run out of the cave as fast as you can passably get out of a cave

Hear sounds of amusement from both the three Organoids and the four humans

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, Irvine, Renee, Shadow, and Specular come out of shadows

See them leave cave with four boxes

See them go to the base

See them put boxes back

See them go develop the pictures

See them sit back down in same room

See them act normal

See them looking at pictures evilly thinking of blackmail

Time to bash Dr. Dee and Fiona!!

It had been a strange day for Doctor Dee and Fiona first the Zoid pods, Van and Zeke getting sent to the medical room and Moonbay and Thomas claming that they had been chased by Renee, Shadow and Specular and then been token to a cave that leads to hell

When Reeta, Reece, and Raven had been asked about there Organoids whereabouts they had said that all three Organoids had been with them all day and Irvine had said the same it was two against four so they had no chose but to believe the four

Just then the mysteries girl known as Reeta entered the computer room were the two were at

"Hi Fiona! Doctor Dee! What are you two doing today?" questioned Reeta

"Oh hello Reeta, were trying to find out why the fake Skeletons were missing" answered Fiona

"Hello Reeta, how are this fine day?" asked Doctor Dee

"Fine Doctor Dee, good luck on the Skeletons you two I gotta go find Reece" said Reeta leaving the room smirking slightly

"Renee, get everyone gathered in the 'planning room' I have our next victims" said Reeta to Renee who was right behind her hidden in the shadows the Organoid nodded and went to do it's mistress biding

15 min. later

Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine with the three Organoids where in the 'planning room' as it had affectionately been nicknamed by the four new friends

"Well why did you call us Reeta?" asked Reece

"are new targets are Doctor Dee and Fiona cuzz they noticed the fake Skeleton boxes we used were missing and then put back and they want to know by who, and why" answered Reeta

"Um, why not get rid of all the salt in the base so they can't use it for there coffee?" said Raven

Reece rolled her eyes, Reeta blinked, Irvine shrugged

"Why the hell not, anyone got any better ideas?" asked Reece

No one replied and so at night they would get rid of all the salt in the base

12:30 PM

See four shadowy people seek into the kitchen

See two shadowy people guard the door to the kitchen

See two other shadowy people take all salt out of the kitchen

See all four shadowy people go into the 'planning room'

See four shadowy people hide salt

See four shadowy people reviled to be Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine

See all leave the 'planning room' and go to there own rooms

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine go to the kitchen

See Reeta with a camera

See Fiona come in and make coffee

See Doctor Dee come in and ask Fiona if she could fix him a cup as well

See Fiona agree

See Fiona looking for salt

See Fiona's panicked look

Hear Fiona scream in frustration

Hear Doctor Dee ask what's wrong

Hear Fiona explain

See Doctor Dee look pale

Hear both go look for salt

See both not find salt

Hear both scream in terror

Hear a camera click

See both take off for the boss's room

Hear Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine laugh

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine go to the 'planning room'

See them develop film

See them take salt back into kitchen

See them go back into the 'planning room'

See them have more black mail materials

See them smile evilly

Out Side of the Base

A flash of medal reviles to be an Organoid, an Organoid that happens to be named Zane.

Reviland smiled cruelly he know knew where Reece, Fiona, and Reeta and their Organoids were at, Hilz had died at Van's hands now all he had to do was destroy Zoid Eve, kill Reece, Fiona, and Reeta and their Organoids then he would destroy Zi.

Reviland knew all he had to do was to wait until Reeta was alone the capture her.

The others two would come after Reeta and he would kill them off one by one then Zi without the last Zoidions would fall to the destruction he and Zane would create.

Reviland ordered Zane to capture Reeta then his plans would fall into action.

In the Shadows of the Base

Zane slide into Reeta's room and without warning stole her from the base to ensure that no one know of Reeta's capture wail he was taking her he had slipped some sleeping pills into her drink and without further a due Reeta was unknowing to all kidnapped from the base…….

Chapter 5: To Reeta's Rescue?

Reeta's head hurt badly a pounding head-ach that felt like a migraine was not a good thing to her at the moment or any moment for that matter the first thing she noticed besides the head-ach was a the fact that instead of a nice warm comfy bed she was sleeping on a cold metal chair with her wrists and ankles bound.

Next she noticed that she was connected to a multitude of wires and machinery next to the entrance was a what appeared to be the thing that controlled what the chair did to, to the person sitting in it.

'This is not a good thing' thought Reeta eyeing the room and everything in it, her eyes adjusted to the darkness's shadows and found Zane in a dark corner who was watching her like a lion eyes a mouse…

Reviland came into the room and stood by the controller and tapped a button on it

"Soon Reeta you will remember who and what you are, but I'm happy to say, that you will be turned evil wail remembering" said Reviland as he pressed another button

Reeta's eyes widened and she screamed as she remembered every thing from when she had been killed in her realm to when she had been put into the pod and with her memories came darkness, shadows, and evil, and with the evil came unconsciousness…….

back at the base

Renee's POV, sort of

Renee came into Reeta's room and looked around for her mistress when she noticed that she wasn't in bed realizing a foreign sent was in the air, and realizing to whom it belonged to.

((AN: I don't care if they can't smell or not they can now!))

Renee went to get Specular and her Mistress Reece, Shadow and his Master Raven, maybe even that human that hangs around, ((AN: three guesses who!)) Irvine.

Once Renee reached Reece's room and informed Specular and Shadow who was there with Raven and Irvine of what she thought had happened to Reeta Specular 'told' Reece and Shadow did the same with Raven.

((AN: you know how Reeta and Renee in the beginning could talk to each other? Yah well that's what I mean))

A sudden light engulfed Renee, Irvine, Raven Shadow, Specular, and Renee and transported them into a cage next to the cage was a chair in the chair was Reviland on Reviland's right was Zane on Reviland's left was Reeta behind them was Zoid Eve and the (dun dun dun) Deathsaur.

The gang now had six goals

1.) Find out what the hell is wrong with Reeta

2.) Get Zoid Eve

3.) Blow up, kill, destroy anything that gets in the way of Zoid Eve

4.) Kill Reviland

5.) Kill Zane

6.) Save Reeta

How to achieve these goals was another matter entirely ……

Chapter 6: Histories Secrets Revealed….

Long ago when the Zoid's and Organoid's had no need to fight and peace rained supreme, under the rule of 'ancient Zoidions' as they are known in the future but a man named Reviland a sorcerer if you will was not happy about the peace that his people had worked hard for.

One night he planed to take a child form another realm and turn it evil he cast the spell and instead of a child he got an Organoid he later named Zane however what Reviland later found out was that his spell had indeed worked it had brought a child, a girl, named Reeta that had, with the help of fate, turned into a powerful ancient Zoidion.

Also with the help of another twist of fate her cat Renee had tuned into an Organoid and had together gone to the capital, which resulted in meeting an orphan girl named Reece and her Organoid, Specular who showed Reeta how to pilot an Zoid and live in ancient Zi's city's.

One day Reeta was nearly caught by guards, Reeta had escaped but barley when she had informed Reece of what had happened the older girl thought it best to leave the capital city one night they got caught in a storm when they found shelter they found they weren't not the only ones there.

A former bandit leader named Hilz and his Organoid named Ambient was there they made a truce for the night in the morning the three figured out that they would be traveling to the same place so deciding that it would be safer to travel together the six set off together

Once there they found that an ancient Zoid called Zoid Eve that had been searching for it's masters was holding a compaction that whoever completed for the top three positions in a course would be the it's new pilots

All three pilots decided to try to be the winners but they never expected to win in the end the three pilots and there Organoids were the pilots of Zoid Eve, Zoid Eve told them that they had to find another pilot for the ancient Zoid needed four pilots and there Organoids, the three during there time traveling together had become good friends and there Organoids considered each other alleys

They soon found the fourth pilot who was non other then Fiona who the two girls had met previously they had stole from her and Reeta had been injured and Reece had taken her to Fiona who had helped the younger girl

Reeta and Fiona were okay with each other but Reece and Hilz didn't like her much but non the less they had there fourth pilot and her Organoid Zeke they had become the protectors of Zi one day Reviland using the Deathsaur and Zane.

Reviland attacked the capital and many other cities Zoid Eve and her four pilots decided to stop him with the help of their Organoids the five and Zoid Eve left for battle the battle lasted for three hours with both sides equally matched Zoid Eve however was less damaged then the Deathsaur.

That was when things got crazy Reeta decided to use Zoid Eve's ultimate weapon however she deliberately did not inform her comrades of her choice, Zoid Eve and Renee reluctantly agreed knowing that the result of this choice could be death or permanent amnesia.

But Reeta did not sway from her choice, when every one where in there battle stations in Zoid Eve Reeta and Renee silently slipped away, Zoid Eve mentally and physically attached its self to Reeta through Renee who held the young pilot in it

When the other three pilots tried to gain control they found they couldn't realizing they couldn't and what it meant they rushed to the 'soul' of Zoid Eve where only the ultimate attack could take place but it was too late to stop the process

The ultimate attack had started it required nothing physically of the host but all emotions ever felt during the hosts life powered the mental and physical attack of Zoid Eve it was feared by many because of the damage to both the target and host

No one that had helped powered the ultimate attack had been left with no results and that was true, Reeta was left with what appeared to be permanent amnesia, the attack went well leaving Reviland helpless both his Zoid and Organoid had damage so Reviland retreated and now knew his spell had worked it had brought a child and accidentally her cat

Reviland thought it rather ironic that the child that he had brought to help him in this realm be the one to defeat him, he had cast a spell because she knew that he had brought her to this realm he had merely locked away her memories until he wished to unleash them but when he would she would become his ultimate servant for "every action has a opposite and equal reaction." ()

Reviland had decided to go to a nearby Zoid Pod factory he stole two and put Zane in one and himself in the other and set it until his Deathsaur awoke once more. At the capital the three pilots had gotten Reeta free of Zoid Eve and Renee

They had found out the result of her doing the ultimate attack with Zoid Eve a spell by Reviland a spell the three pilots hoped that Reviland wouldn't do the counter spell to, when the four learned Reviland had put himself and Zane in a Zoid Pod and hid the Deathsaur until it was fully healed which he probably knew the exact time it would heal fully so the four decided to hide Zoid Eve and it was to wake them when the Deathsaur came and when it was fully healed

The too asked for eight Zoid Pods and asked the people to hide each of then in separate places with there Organoids which the people did building temples to honor the sleeping hero's telling there story's and the locations of the temples there partners and Zoid Eve where at, on the walls incase they had forgotten who they were.

Now in the present Reeta and Renee were being awoken and they were the only ones no awoken yet for they had not been forcefully awoken by anyone like Fiona and Zeke who had been awoken by a boy named Van or Reviland such as in the cases of Reece, Specular, Hilz, and Ambient.

Now the players have been chosen….

The battle is set….

Now let the Battle of Life for all began on planet Zi…

Between light and dark….

Good and Evil….

Begin!

Chapter 7: The Fatal Error

"Reeta?" said Reece wondering if her friend had been brain washed, Reeta glanced at Reece coldly

"Yes, Reece" Reeta stated more then questioned, Reviland let out an cold chuckle

"My dear Reece, it's been a long time since I last had the displeasure in seeing you, I'm however pleased to announce that your dear friend Reeta has been given back all of her memories at the price of being turned toward the dark side that is" said Reviland cruelly

"Bastered" growled Raven clenching his fists, Reece had her jaw clenched, and Irvin had his head lowered and fists clenched. The Organoids had gotten in front of the humans, as well as there eyes glowing eerily.

"Oh such language young Raven, all we have to do now is find and capture Fiona and Planet Zi will be no more" said Reviland smirking at Raven's reaction to his earlier words

"You won't win Reviland, Van and the rest of the Guardian Force will not allow this" said Irvin

Reviland raised an eye brow and smirked

"Ah yes, I'm sorry to say that the Guardian Force is not going to make a move against me if they wish to keep you alive, you see dear Boy, the Guardian Force wouldn't dare make a move wail I have innocents at my main base" said Reviland sneering mockingly at them.

"My Lord" stated Reeta in monotone "I request my Organoid now" continued Reeta coldly, Reviland nodded once and snapped his fingers, Renee appeared out side the metal cage and walked up to her Mistress, Reeta bowed to Reviland and walked to Zoid Eve with Renee following behind her

"Where is Reeta going?" asked Reece

"To unleash Zoid Eve's Ultimate Weapon" Reviland stated as if it was as simple as walking

"But she could die!" yelled Reece terrified for her friend, Reviland let out a cruel laugh

"My dear child, did you know that the only reason Reeta suffered amnesia in the first place was because I cast a spell? Zoid Eve never harmed her in the first place" said Reviland amused by Reece's and the others concern for Reeta

Reeta's POV

Am I truly evil?

Sure Reviland said I'm enslaved to darkness now but nothing of being his slave and I can think and act for my self could a servant of evil do that?

I'm not sure ….maybe Reece knows

And if I am pure evil how can I feel bad about what I'm doing and hope that my friends get free aren't those feelings of the light? Am I even supposed to feel or think? mental sigh so many questions….yet I have no answers….another thing …..how do I fight this spell Reviland put on me so long ago?…..and even if I'm evil I work on my own …so Reviland and Zane got to go…whether by death or by capture I don't care which so long as he is out of the picture soon ..I'm not going to be his slave…..for long….

Perhaps Reece, Raven, and Irvin can be of some help …..with the Organoids as well ……perhaps Reece and Specular can teach Raven and Shadow how to help pilot Zoid Eve ….when I first came to this realm there were only two pilots needed but we had two others as back up….and what do I do when Renee and I escape …..

Perhaps they'd join me? It's not like I want to destroy villages or military bases like Raven, Reece, Specular, and Shadow used to ….. I'm not sure what I want to do….Zoid Eve wants me and Renee to kill Reviland and Zane …..so does the Deathsaur ….

I wonder what Reviland would think if he knew that although he did build the Deathsaur it wants another master mental evil smirk….Irvin to be more precise…..I can just see the look on his face now……priceless I really wish I had a camera with me…..I hope this all works out well in the end.

End POV

As Reeta and Renee went inside Zoid Eves 'soul' room Zoid Eve attached it's self to Renee and Reeta who was inside Renee. Reviland watched this from inside the Deathsaur Zane was to stand guard over the prisoners

Zane was a strange Organoid for he was not controlled nor a servant to Reviland quit the opposite actually Zane was unknowingly to Reviland the one who was master Zane was pure evil Reviland's 'control' was merely an illusion cast by Zane, Zane allowed him self to be 'controlled' by Reviland for now but Zane planed to depose of Reviland as soon as he gain control of Zi.

Zane knew that soon the girl known as Reeta would soon brake free of the spell that Reviland had cast ….perhaps she had done so already and was just bidding her time until she could get rid of the two of them……Zane knew that it was only a matter of time until the blond Zoidion, Fiona, and her Organoid, Zeke would die soon.

It was only a matter of time.

Zane's eyes flashed as he watched what was happening be hind a one way window Reeta and Renee were attacked as they entered the Guardian Force's strong hold but they were quickly silenced before they could even call for back up he watched as Reeta called up a Vid screen and announced to the world that Reviland and Zane were it's new masters and they held Reece, Raven, Irvin, and there organoids hostage.

Zane snorted wouldn't the world be surprised if they learned the truth? After Renee had finished with her message she and the two Zoids flew back to the base and went in after being cleared with security this building was perfect it had excellent defense and offence surrounded by a valley, with a large lake all around it settled on naturally rocky lands and it was nearly imposable to brake into or out of with out passing computer security and armed to the teeth Zoids indeed almost impossible for the outside world to get to.

Or so the Zoid thought under the 'rocky' island was a large cave that was feed by a under ground river that passed under the mountains and into a waterfall cave….which Zoid Eve conveniently knew about and was telling Reeta and Renee right now.

To Be Continued…….

Chapter 8: Planning and Preparations

Reeta and Renee had finished there mission and Renee was about to report to Reviland the door to his office was slightly open and from it the Organoid heard Reviland talking….

"Reeta is a fool soon I shell own the world and she and her bothersome Organoid shell die" Renee growled 'treacherous snake….he shell be the one to die if I have anything to say about it' and with that thought Renee turn and went to find Reeta who was in her room

Hearing the unmistakable sound of Renee's metallic operating systems Reeta looked up greeted and her Organoid

"Hello Renee, did you deliver the mission operations to Reviland already?" the organoids response was not what she expected

Reeta! Reviland and Zane are planning to kill us momentarily startled Reeta didn't respond eminently when she did however Renee knew Reeta was planning something "Renee we are going to free the others and escape…somehow" said Reeta frowning slightly

But how? questioned Renee, Reeta snapped her fingers

"Zoid Eve has the capabilities to run a through scan of the base so any hidden passages would be reviled to us" said the ancient Zoidion getting up and running to her Zoid with Renee following behind

Reeta skidded to a stop when she reached the launching room and entered Renee eminently blended into the shadows and followed Reeta as she walked confidently to Zoid Eve and entered it going into it's main room she asked the Zoid if it would run a scan of the base it agreed and printed out the scan Renee sighed it didn't hold any results

Mistress, why are you disappointed? asked the ancient Zoid

"Zoid Eve if one wanted to escape the base, how would one do so?" asked Reeta

One would seek the passage to the large underground caves and from there take the subterranean rivers to the waterfall in the new capital answered the wise Zoid Eve, Reeta smiled, she had been ready to give up hope but the ancient and wise Zoid Eve had revived her hope once more.

"How does one find this passage?" asked Reeta

One goes to the ancient ruins under the base and goes into the city's capital building and goes into it's basement and One must press the hidden panel that opens the secret passage then one follows the passage until one reaches the underground cave then one follows the underground river till they reach the waterfall answered Zoid Eve

"Thank you Zoid Eve" said Reeta sincerely Zoid Eve's eyes just glowed as if to say your welcome leaving Zoid Eve's main room and seemingly going back to her room with Renee following behind her.

She had no intention of going back to her room.

Reeta went to the chamber where prisoners were kept at there were four guards guarding the three prisoners and two Organoids seeing Renee they all bowed then saluted the highest ranking guard stepped forwarded "Mistress Reeta, why are you down here?" asked the man in monotone

"Master Reviland has ordered me to question them." answered Reeta lying easily the four guards nodded and left, questioning prisoners often was left to the higher ranking officers and they often did it without guards watching sense it was suicide to try to escape when a higher raking officer was watching guards were dismissed.

Reeta smiled "Renee free the organoids I'll free the humans" stated Reeta taking the keys from the wall and opening the prisoner cells, one by one the six were set free

"Come on, we haven't mush time, we must get to the ruins before it is noticed that you six are missing" said Reeta smirking at the three humans and two organoids.

The three just stood there for a while, then Reece nodded and said

"Come on guys lets get out of here" stated Reece smiling at Reeta who started towered the other exit out of the prison cells the other three following behind her with the organoids

Reeta lead them through the base till they reached the ruins then Irvine let out a low groan at the walking they had to do, around them was the poor peoples houses scarcely scattered around a few miles up ahead was the richer estates and mansions but that stretched on for what looked like to the group as for forever until you saw the capital the largest building in the city needless to say it would be quite a few miles to go

Raven let out a sigh and the group started the long walk somewhere along the way Raven ended up riding on Shadow along with Irvine on Renee the girls were still walking and they were about half way there Raven shook his head in amazement

"Irvine do you think being an ancient Zoidion has anything to do with them being able to walk longer then us?" asked Raven, Irvine shrugged

"All I know is that it's either that or they are enjoying this" stated Irvine

Reece sighed and swung an arm around Reeta's shoulders who looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"This is the old capital ain't it? we used to rob this place blind before Zoid Eve or Fiona and Zeke ever showed up" said Reece, Reeta nodded "Its like walking through a graveyard of memories" stated Reeta, Reece released Reeta and the two walked together but in entity different worlds at the same time.

The group had reached the gates of the capital as they passed through and entered the court yard Raven and Irvine got off the two organoids the group entered the capital and Reeta lead the way to the bottom levels and stopped now the group had to find the hidden panel that led to the hidden cave and subterranean river

"Okay Reece, Specula, and Renee we need to find a hidden panel" said Reeta, Raven sighed and leaned against the wall grateful for the small brake suddenly the wall he was leaning against opened Raven let out a yep as he landed on the ground where the wall should have been talk about irony, Reece smiled and said

"Grate job Raven you found the passage to the cave" as she and Reeta passed the fallen boy who had gotten up and was following after the two girls with Irvine and the three organoids following after.

After walking for what seemed like miles to Raven and Irvine the group saw light ahead as they entered the cave the four stood in awe, before them was a large cavern that could probably hold Zoid Eve and the Deathsaur and have room for 20 other large Zoids but that was not what made the group stare in awe it was lit by thousands of crystals and valuable stones and three vines of gold needless to say two male members of the group were drooling with dollar signs in there eyes while the girls seemed unimpressed by the jewels and precious stones they were looking at a large wooden ship

After the four discussed the next step of the trip and argued that if they took any of the gems or anything shiny it would sink there ship needless to say the two who wanted to bring the jewels and gems feared angering the two who were Zoidians and glowing blue and orange and so they left the cave and headed down the river.

After a long trip underground the waterfall was almost unexpected anchoring the ship the four humans and three organoids left in a small boat that they paddled to the shore and left there walking down stone-carved steps the group reached the capital hurrying to the president's mansion the group found her and her sonCaptainRobHerman with Doctor Dee, Van, Fiona, and the Organoid Zeke after telling them of there adventures minus the caves riches Dr. Dee contacted the Shubaltz brothers.

Van, Doctor Dee, Thomas, Karl, and Rob went into a military room to plan an attack against Reviland and Zane the plan was this the Guardian Force's finest would split into four groups.

Group one would consist of Thomas, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke

Team two would consist of Raven, Reece, Reeta, and Irvine and there organoids Renee, Shadow, and Specula

Group three would consist of Rob, Karl, Krueger, and O'Connell.

Team four would be Rosso and Viola

Group three would distract Reviland, team four would take care of the air battles, group two would go through the subterranean river and attack from the inside while group one would join group two when group two opened the doors to them it worked well in theory and they all hoped it would work well in real life too now all they had to do was prepare to attack….

To Be Continued….

Chapter 9: The Battle

Group 1: Thomas, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke

Job: distraction

Team 2: Raven, Reece, Reeta, and Irvine and there organoids Renee, Shadow, and Specula

Job: attack from the inside, open doors for Groups 1 and 3

Group 3: Rob, Karl, Krueger, and O'Connell.

Job: attack reinforcements

Team 4: Rosso and Viola

Job: air attacks

Once the plan had been explained to everyone the group set out this time instead of walking Team 2 would be riding there organoids and carrying a light portable long range radio designed by Doctor Dee everyone else on the attack teams would have one too.

Team 2 reached the waterfall faster then the last time the organoids didn't waist time going for the boat nor did they stop for the ship the three organoids had wings so they glided up the river and to the cave then up the passage through the capital city and just when the group were about to go through the floor of the base they called in the troops

Reeta and Renee lead the way to the launching pad and then told Irvine to wait in the Deathsaur who was glad to have its chosen master and told Irvine that if he wanted to help in the battle Deathsaur would be glad to help Irvine accepted and the two attacked any who opposed there troops

Reeta, Renee, Reece, Specula, Raven, and Shadow got in Zoid Eve and sense Reece and Reeta actually knew what they were doing they piloted the ancient Zoid Eve telling her to form a shield around there troops and blow up the base Zoid Eve gladly did so.

Meanwhile out side the base Team 4 Rosso and Viola had air attackers under control and wishing that they had been better trained, Group 1 where now more then distractions to the enemy when Team 2 had called that they were attacking the base from the inside and had not yet opened the doors to them so Group 3 were fighting along side with Group 1 all an all the troops had everything under control

Needless to say they were surprised when the Deathsaur crashed out of the base followed by Zoid Eve and started attacking the enemy, until Raven and Irvine told them to start looking for Reviland and Zane in side the base the troops had been too surprised to move

Now Group 3 were looking for Zane and Reviland with Irvine, Raven, and Shadow, once inside Shadow hissed and started running up some stairs and was followed by Raven and Irvine Group 3 figured that they would eventually catch up to them and continued on Shadow lead the two to Zane who growled at Shadow and was about to attack him when it spotted Irvine and slowly baked away

Irvine and Raven were confused by Zane's actions until Shadow suggested that the Organoid may have repressed all its memories so it wouldn't be caught or harmed Irvine pitied it even though he knew that the Organoid had been the one to capture him and the rest of Team 2 and give Reeta's memories back at the cost of her turning evil for a wail

"Hey Raven you think I can keep it?" asked Irvine when Zane had started rubbing against his leg in a very cat-like way Raven had been caught off guard by the question and took a while to respond to Irvine's question

"Irvine it tried to capture us ….and turn Reeta evil and you want to bond to it? Can I ask you a question? Have you lost your freaking mind?" stated more then questioned Raven

Irvine rolled his eyes and sighed

"Raven you used to try and kill Van and I not to mention that you destroyed numerous bases to find Van and we gave you another chance and took you in didn't we?" stated Irvine Raven blushed and shrugged

"Okay but if Reeta tries to kill Zane don't say I didn't worn you" said Raven, Irvine smiled in triumph and the three set off to find the rest of Team 2

When the two men and their organoids found the girls the reactions to Zane varied to wanting to kill it to the point of being held back and wanting to use it as a punching bag when the two had been calmed down enough and realized it had bonded to Irvine and had repressed it's memories they wanted to kill Irvine and Raven for letting Zane bond with Irvine

Reeta sighed and Reece shrugged and they agreed that if it left them alone for a few weeks they wouldn't kill it ….yet.

When it had been realized Reviland had been killed and the war had been won there was celebration no one noticed until the next day that Reece, Reeta, Raven, Irvine, Specula, Renee, Shadow, and Zane had gone missing and had seemingly disappeared off the face of Zi.

Chapter 10: The After Shocks

what happened before the end of the battle

Reeta, Reece, Raven, Renee, Specula, and Shadow got in Zoid Eve, Irvine and Zane had gotten in the Deathsaur the group went into the lake and into the underground cave where they had wanted to check out but hadn't had time sense it was now obvious that the war was won they went to explore the cave.

Getting out of there Zoids the group searched for a reason that the ancients had chosen there capital city to be above this cave, this was one of the questions Zoid Eve couldn't answer and the group were determined to fins out why because ancient Zoidians didn't value gold or gems the way the people of Zi do now it was a curious question that they wanted answered

Raven's narrowed 'that's strange….I could of sworn there was a control panel of some sort over there a second ago' thought Raven the 'control panel' seemed to be winking in and out of existence Raven picked up a stone and through it at where the 'control panel' had previously been a small explosion echoed through the cave causing every one to look in Ravens direction seeing what there team mate was staring at the group were very shocked where the 'control panel' was where eight Zoidion pods

Reece and Reeta ran to the control panel was and smiled "There empty and ready for use…." The rest of Reece's words were silenced above the 'control panel' was an ancient hologram of an old man with long silver hair and green eyes with a regal woman with long gray hair and blue eyes by his side

"This is the last Emperor Syth and Empress Tyana of what is probably now the ancient world our seers have seen that in the future four heroes and there Zoids shell emerge and shell concur a mislead and unbounded Organoid that shell become bonded to one of the heroes …..there time shell end… and there shell be peace for a while ….then an evil far grater then any known shell emerge unbound in the future he shell go unchecked and shell try and enslave Zi….we the ancients fear that it shell succeed ….my wife and I have decided to ask the heroes to go into the pods we have provided you will not lose your memories or youth you will merely be transported into the future where you are needed at we have told you our reasons now we ask which you choose for the people of the future, life or death?" the hologram ended and the group of friends just stood there for a few minuets before Reeta sighed and closed her eyes she had recognized the elderly couple and knew that if she ever wanted to see her brother alive and out of a comma then she had to do the new mission

"I say we do it" stated Reece, Raven shrugged and rubbed his temple he could feel a headache coming on

"Why the hell not, our war has ended and we are basically useless to our world why not go to the future and go help them out" said Irvine, Reeta's fists clenched

"Whatever our decision is it effects both our time and the future, we have no idea what we may soon be up against, we might not even have Zoid Eve or Deathsaur in the future hell we don't even know if this threat in the future can be beaten with all of us coming out alive in the end, but I will not hold us back whatever your decisions may be I'm going along with you" said Reeta with her head hanging so none could see here eyes

Reece looked at Raven

"Don't let me hold you guys back am coming along too" said Raven smirking coldly

"Then it's decided were going to the future and into the unknown" said Reeta nodding slightly toward the eight pods

The group of humans strapped in the four organoids and then got into the four remaining pods themselves the order of pods and setting of the cave went like this……

Shadow, Renee, Raven, Reeta, Reece, Irvine, Specula, and Zane with a control panel in the middle on the far left of the cave were people where least likely to look in the underground cave of jewels and gems around them with two ancient Zoids guarding the eight Zoid pilots

The End………or is it?

Time's Wars

By: ShadowYamiQueen

The Battle of Life, Part 2, Chapter 10

The group of humans strapped in the four organoids and then got into the four remaining pods themselves the order of pods and setting of the cave went like this……

Shadow, Renee, Raven, Reeta, Reece, Irvine, Specula, and Zane with a control panel in the middle on the far left of the cave were people where least likely to look in the underground cave of jewels and gems around them with two ancient Zoids guarding the eight Zoid pilots

Children cry in the Dark

Dark Shadows play with blood and fate…….Time watches on

A father lies in his blood… … a mother is ill and dies

A sister plays with her father's knife… the families dead ….

a brother seeks vengeance …..and is joined by others

Darkness challenges death……Time rises to battle

With a vengeance they fight

Till the midnight hours

Chapter One: Like a Fairy Tale

Intro

It had been many years sense the Blitz Team had won 'The Royal Cup' and had been moved to Class S they had been great back then and in some ways they still were but when Dr. Toros and Leena had died of mysterious causes the Blitz team split up.

Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, andJamie Hemeros had gone missing simply disappeared some said they too were dead hearing the rumors and not believing them. Naomi Fluegel, Jack Sisco and Leon Toros went in search of the three missing Blitz members Vega Obscura secretly followed them.

Bit Cloud watched as people entered and left the bar buying food or most commonly drinks and then leaving some stayed and hung out with old accountancies or played some type of game or watched T.V. wail they stayed none of them had noticed him of acknowledged him, and he preferred it that way.

Of course if he wasn't 'home' or at camp by morning Brad or Jamie would look for him, he knew that much still Bit mused Brad and Jamie had ran into him who from what they had told him later they had given up for dead before that and he had almost died but not from the disease that Dr. Toros and Leena had gotten before they had died

No it had been malnutrition and dehydration that had nearly killed him Liger Zero had been loyal to him and had kept him alive until help arrived after that Brad had become very protective of him and Jamie especially him because Bit supposed that as mush as Brad was tried to pretend Bit was just a friend instead of like a younger brother to the elder missionary

Bit had lost his careless manner when Lena had died just then a stranger entered which wasn't that much of a uncommon occurrence but something made Bit take a closer look at him he had brown blond hair and stormy grey eyes he was about as old as Brad he wore black boots, pants, belt, tank top, and a long cape like coat something about this stranger made him worried ...

 

**END**


End file.
